According to some technical analysts, there will be over 50 billion connected “things” by the year 2020. This will completely transform current infrastructures and will drive new innovations in industry, products, and services. Internet-of-Things (IoT) is term that represents devices and systems that communicate over a network, such as the internet. The devices and systems may include sensors.
Shoes equipped with sensors are increasingly common. They are used to track athletic activities such as running, to track the elderly, for navigation and to help the vision-impaired to move through their environment. Some such shoes include a processor used to communicate with other devices.